Love again?
by littlesmiley
Summary: Alex needs a change after Mason leaves her. Her parents think it would be best for her in Forks. She meets a certain someone but struggles not to fall in love to save herself from what happened with Mason.


Twilight Wizards X-over

A/N: I don't own Twilight or Wizards of Waverly Place.

Today was just another really busy day at the sub shop. Dad made me work and extra shift! I really didn't want to do it but he said that if I approved, I wouldn't have to do my wizard homework. I would have done anything to get rid of doing homework so of course I said yes!

I walked into my room and saw the true love necklace Mason gave me 1 month ago. Wow, it had been 1 month since I'd lost him. I tried to find him everywhere. I'm still trying to look for him so whenever I get the chance I'll go for a walk to the park. Most of the time it was to clear my head from missing him so much.

I was on my way to the kitchen when I found mom asleep on the couch. In her hand was a heap load of magazines and newspaper pages. I got my milk and on my way back to my room I saw what she was reading. Real estate listings.

There were house listings in her hand! Carefully I reached to get one and picked the one on the very top. She even circled that one. The bad news was that the part she circled said Washington. Washington! What! I put the listing back into her hand slowly and made my way upstairs.

The next morning I was really quiet. All that I could think of that listing in mom's hand. Why would we move to Washington? We were perfectly fine here. Business was going great and everybody was happy! Then why the sudden decision?

"Alex!" said my brother Max. I probably zoned out.

"Oh sorry Max" I said back to him. I don't even remember him coming down to the living room.

"How do you want to spend your Saturday? I might be going out to the movies later on tonight with some friends but if you want you can come to the grocery store with me? Mom gave me this huge list" he babbled pointing to a sheet of paper.

"Yeah sure! It's not like I was going to be doing something anyways. Harper is gone to her Knitting Convention." I said to him.

Me and Max came home from the store just in time for lunch. Mom was making us all sandwiches. Dad just walked through the door and he looked pretty worried.

"Theresa can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" He asked mom. They both went to the kitchen and I could tell this had something to do with the listings.

They both came back about 5 minutes later and had really nervous looks on their faces. I knew that they were going to break the news to us.

Instead they said "Alex can you come upstairs with us? We need to talk to you." I nodded and followed them up the stairs and had a really bad feeling about all this.

"Honey we have something to tell you." dad said. "Alex, we know how much you have been missing Mason these days. It hurts us so much thinking that you're thinking about it all the time. You need to move on." my mom said to me looking really sincere.

"What do you mean? I did move on." I said trying to convince myself more then them. I could feel my eyes already starting to get watery.

"We think that you need to get a fresh start. Somewhere away form here. I know that you can't forget about him if you're always looking at things that remind you of him." my mom said to me.

Then my mind clicked. I knew exactly where this was going. That listing. They wanted me to move all by myself across the country! That was insane!

"We looked for accommodations in Washington. I know it's far but you are a wizard. We will give you permission to flash yourself in and out if you want. Anytime you want, you can come back. But honey please go to Washington for us. We found you the perfect place. There's this really small reservation in Washington called LaPush." they said taking turns. It just wouldn't sink in that they wanted me to move to far away!

By now a couple tears had dropped. "Honey please, we even bought you a nice little home. You could go to a new school and it's going to be the beginning of the year anyway. I'm sure you'll do great there." my dad said. I knew he really wanted me to do it. I thought about it for a moment. I really did need a new start. Forgetting Mason was going to be impossible if you would keep on remembering him everywhere I looked. "I'll do it." I said. I surprised myself with how shaky my voice was. I hugged my mom and dad. They would never say something like this to me if it was a bad idea. They were my parents and they knew what was best I thought to myself. I was trying to hard to convince myself that this was a good idea.

"We knew you wouldn't say no. Since school is starting very soon, we wanted to make sure you had enough time to get settled. We booked you flight for Monday." mom explained. That left me Sunday day to say goodbye and to pack.

The rest of the day went my in a blur. My parents explained to the rest of the family about me moving. Everybody else was pretty quiet too. Dinner was really silent. Nobody knew what to say. I went to my room to start to pack for the trip after dinner. I knew that it would be cold there so I got all my big sweaters and if there was an emergency, I would flash myself some clothes. If I was moving, that also meant that dad couldn't be there to ground me if I used magic. I packed 1 spell and potions book just so that I could have something to look into if I ever needed magic. Knowing myself, I packed it. I had finished packing 1 suitcase by the end of the night.

I went to bed pretty early. I was tired from work and packing. I went to sleep pretty soon too. Usually I would lie in bed for a while just trying to sleep but not today. I hadn't even realized when I dosed off.

"_Alex I knew you would find me" said a familiar voice. "Of course I would." I replied back. We were standing in a forest and it was dawn. I looked at him he started yelling "Alex honey wake up!" _

I woke up with a start giggling to myself. Who ever that person in my dream was sounded really funny when they told me to wake up. I saw my mom inspecting my suitcase. She walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to this hija. You make this easier for everybody. Good thing you packed all your sweaters" she said laughing. I laughed with her. I got up and went to get ready for the day. I planned on visiting everybody that I wanted to say goodbye to today. First I went to the wizard world and said goodbye to Professor Crumbs. I also said goodbye to all of Justin's delinquents. I wrote a letter to Mr. Laritate explaining to him why he probably wouldn't be seeing me in school. I spend the rest of the day with Harper. I was really going to miss her.

We were sitting on the couch in the living room watching our all time favourite movies. "I'm going to miss your outifts." I told her. It was the truth. I was ever sad or down, Harper would walk in wearing an outfit made of markers or rubber ducks. That would always make me smile. "No problem!" she said smiling. Then she handed over a box. "I was going to give you this later on but I guess I won't see you" she said gloomily.

I opened the box and saw a beautiful scarf. I held it open and in one corner she wrote our names. I could tell she knitted this scarf herself.

"I made it at the knitting convention." She told me. I smiled and gave her a big hug. "It's perfect!" I said.

I went to bed feeling really nervous. I would be moving tomorrow. Across the country. By my self. Where I knew nobody.

A/N: so what did you guys think? Please review this is my first story ever on this site so please be kind. Let me know if I should continue. Thank you so much


End file.
